Heroes among thieves
by BookDragon6127
Summary: When a prophecy is made about only one demigod the seven must journey to another world- a world of the Caribbean Pirates.
1. chapter 1

A/N: This is a companion story and crossover of a character from a different fanfiction from pjo, Pearl Jackson( Percy Jackson's sister) and PotC starting at the curse of the black Pearl.

 _Third Person William Turnrer_

Will Turnrer was heading to deliver the new sword for the new commodore to Govener Swan when he pass the dock. A large ship suddenly appeared coming towards the port, it just appeared out of nowhere. Curious, Will walk down to the port master. Then he stopped when he saw that two people swimming in front of the ship. No, the figures were not swimming they were _walking_ on the top of the water. Will seemed to be the only person to notice. As the figures came closer Will was able to make them out - a tall boy with black hair and a shorter girl with carmel hair. Once they reach the dock, the two climb up the ladder and Will adverted his eye, relying on sound only. A boy's voice said his name was ' Peter Johnson'. The girl , who hadn't smiled like her counterpart, smirked nastily. She walked over to help the others out of the ship. Five other people came off - a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a shorter boy with dark brown hair and same colored eyes, a girl with dark curly hair and chocolate skin and eyes , a girl with choppy brown hair and dark tan skin her eyes weren't always the same color, and a blonde haired girl with eyes the color of storm clouds. They all had the same look in there eyes - a look like they were excited and nervous. All except the girl with carmel hair. Her eyes showed a look as if she was ready to attack and as if she was riddled with fear. She walked towards Will scowling. Their ship was beginning to sail towards the horizon. Once the girl reached Will, she ask him in a taut voice " Do you know where we can find William Turnrer?".

" I'm Will Turner." Will respond skeptically. The girl whistled. The others came over. The choppy- haired girl stepped forward. In a sliverly voice, she said " Hello Mr.Turner, I am Piper Mclean and this " she indicated to the carmel haired girl " is Peral Jackson. My companions and I will leave as soon as we see Ms. Swan. Can you please take us to Miss. Elizabeth Swan." It Will a moment to respond.

" Of course. I was on my way there now." Will responded gesturing for them to follow him, still slightly confused. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde haired girl reach out to touch the carmel haired girl, Pearl yet Pearl flinched and concerned look creased Annabeth's brow. Sighing, Annabeth walk next to the black haired boy.

Will shook his head slightly, it was not any of his business. Still, he could not say he wasn't curious.

Once they arrived at the Governor's Manison the seven new arrivels waited outside as Will walk through the front doors. Governor Swan was extremely pleased with the sword for Norington. Suddenly Will heard the voice of the girl he has love since she first found him.

" Will!" Elizabeth Swan exclaimed joyously.

All and all , Will was thrilled to see her yet he knew he must respectfully. He stayed slient as he watch her walk down the stairs in a gorgeous dress covered in lace and frill. Will was vaguely aware that Govener Swan was say how beautiful she looked.

As she Made her way down she said " Will! It's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night, about the day we met. Do you remember?"

" Of course Ms.Swan" Will responded. Pressing on she said

" How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth."

" Once more Ms.Swan, as always." Elizabeth's face showed the face of someone deeply disappointed. Recomposing herself, she said coldly " Good day, Mr. Turnrer." before storming out the front door. Will followed close behind.

" Annabeth! Piper!" Elizabeth exclaimed hugging her two friends. The blonde haired girl and brown haired girl both smiled seeing Elizabeth. Suddenly their voices dropped to an urgent whisper whilst Govener Swan greeted the others. Elizabeth looked troubled yet within moments regained her authoritative smile.

" Have a safe trip back. We will look out for Miss. Jackson." She said to the six teenagers. Saying goodbye to Pearl the six walk back towards the docks. Something told Will this was not the last time he would be seeing the six teenagers. Smiling, Elizabeth turned to the carmel haired girl and said " Welcome, Pearl Jackson, to Port Royal and the Caribbean."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Third person Will Turner

Upon arriving at the fort, Elizabeth started to talk to Pearl, who had changed into a simple blue dress from her short sleeved orange shirt that read ' Camp Half Blood' and short black pants, until the sound of drums filled the air. The soon to be commodore James Norrington walked to the Governor. As all eyes were on Norington, Pearl slipped out of the fort thinking that she would be unnoticed. But, Will saw her out of the corner of his eye. Once the ceremony was over Will left looking for the girl. He didn't know much about her yet he knew that she was important to Elizabeth. He found her hiding behind a large pillar. She heard Will approach and gestured for him to keep quiet, pointing to two marines and a shabbily dressed sailor on the _Interceptor_. A few minutes later a body fell of from the top of the fort into the sea." Elizabeth!" yelled Pearl racing out from her hiding place. Will ran back to the fort. Hoping to catch someone, anyone to save Elizabeth.

When he returned after seeing someone was hauling Elizabeth up, Pearl was speeding past him. Turning back to the dock he saw Elizabeth, soaked to the bone yet safe. Will saw, however, Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann, and some marines were also with her. Trying to hide his disappointment, Will headed back to the blacksmith shop where he ran into Pearl , literally.

" Hey! Watch it!" She growled.

" What are you doing?" Will asked.

" None of your business Turner!" Putting his hands up in surrender he tried again.

" Are you trying to get in the shop" He asked, gesturing to the door. Rolling her eyes she said in a voice dripping in sarcasm.

" No, I was just admiring the door. Of course I want to get in!" Once Will opened the door, Pearl's eyes grew wide. She whispered to Will in a harsh tone " No one leaves this shop." Before running out the door. Everything was just where Will left it except, the sledge was on the floor. As he bent down to pick it up the flat of a sword slapped his hand. Will looked up to see a odd looking man. He had a tricorn hat preached atop dirty dreads, his teeth were gleaming gold, and his clothes could have belonged to any poor sailor yet the manacle dangling from his wrist gave him away. "You're the one their hunting." Then he added with a sneer, " The pirate." The pirate asked

" You seem some what familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Will's glared darkened.

" I make it a point to avoid familiarity with pirates."

" Ah then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record." The pirate made to leave. Will grabbed a sword that was sitting near by. The pirate turned

" You think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate."

" You threatened ." Will responded. The pirate rubbed his sword along Will's. "Only a little." The pirate said smugly. The pair started to duel. Will was able to fight considerably well.

"You know what you're doing I'll give you that. Excellent form. How's your foot work? If I step here. . . " The pirate stepped around his imaginary circle. Will steps the other way maintaining his relationship to Jack. "Very good if I step again ,you step." The pirate continues it to test Will's knowledge of dueling Suddenly, the pirate headed to the door. Will hurled the sword, lodging it in the door the pirate was about to escape from. The sword was stuck in deep, effectively locking the door.

" that' a very good trick. Except, once again, you are between me and my way out. Now you have no weapon."

Jake pointed out, drawing his own sword. Smiling slyly Will grabbed a sword that's tip was resting in the fire. The two resumed their duel until the pirate used the dangling chain to disarm Will. But Will merely grabbed another sword. The pirate groaned.

" Who makes all these?" he asked as they resumed the fight.

"I do." Will respond. " And I practice with them three hours a day."

" You need to find yourself a girl, mate. Or maybe you have already found one but can't get her."

Will kicked over a stand of swords and grabbed a second sword. As they continued to fight the pair move on to a board that began to titter like a see-saw. The pirate's chain wrapped around one of Will's swords. See his chance, Will embedded the sword into a wooden beam above. However this didn't stop the fight. The pirate swung feet up onto the rafter beam and tugged free himself. After skillfully dislodging himself, the pirate fell on the one side of the see-saw sending Will up to the rafters above. The pirate smiled until Will cut down a sack of crates throwing the pirate up as well and the duel continued. Each one was trying harder now to best the other. They both jumped down of the beams. The pirate slashed open a bag of ash and swung it in Will's face, temporarily blinding him, and kicked the sword out of the discombobulated blacksmith. When Will had cleared the ashes from his eyes he found the pirate's pistol pointing directly between his eyes.

" You cheated!" Will said.

" Pirate." the pirate respond beginning to move towards the door. Will moved to block his path once more. The pirate cocked the gun and took a step forward.

"You're a lucky boy, this shot's not meant for you." he said. Before Will could ask who the shot was meant for a hand holding a empty bottle came down on the pirate's head. The pirated crumpled revealing a extremely confused Mr. Brown. Suddenly, the lodged door swung open. Marines swarmed the unconscious pirate as James Norrington and Pearl Jackson walked in, swords drawn. Norrington moved closer to the pirate saying with a smile

"You will always remember this as the day as the day captain jack sparrow almost escaped." And with that the newly named commodore and his party followed. Pearl, however, waited a moment before leaving. As usal, Will was gettimg none of the credit he deserved. has always taken the praise for Will's skill. Signing, Will looked around at the mess he would have to clean up. To but it lightly, it would take him the same would it as making five personally tailored swords. A _long_ time.

 _-time skip-_

The sun set by the time will finally got to forging swords. He pounded furiously at the metal. That pirate ,he thought whilst he hammered that. _That_. * Clang* _lying_ * clang* _cheating_ * clang* **_PIRATE_**! With one final playing the front door creaked open. Pearl walk through ,her eyes skirting nervously, then she turned to will "It's Will right? Were you the one who fought the pirate." Wiil sighed " If you are looking for the man who defeated the pirate, you will be looking for Mr. Brown the blacksmith. " pearl smirked "No, I'm looking for Will Turner ,the one who dueled pirate Jack Sparrow . What did he do most often? What were his patterns?" She asked to giving him a quizzical look. "I-I-I-don't know. I wasn't really paying attention." Will stammered. Pearl rolled her eyes "OK, how about you retell the fight. "Will shook his head. "I don't really-" halfway through Pearl held up her hand and hissed "shut up!" And pointed outside. Will grabbed a sword and axe as pearl drew her own sword. She reached down to a beaded bracelet around her wrist, one with some colored beads and 14 different charms. She put on it and a bronze shield tinted with different color spiraled up probably threw up on the door and raised out. More Pirates! They were causing mayhem, looting shops, attacking people, and exposing of the shops windows. Out of the side of his eyes, Will saw Pearl cutting down pirates left and right. In the back of his mind he wondered how was she able to kill with such ease. However, Will was forced to return his attention to that battle. Smoke filled the dreary night, from the cannons firing from the foogy bay. Will came sword sword is a rather large part part had by the throat. "Say goodbye." He said low gravelly voice. Just then a cannonball flew by and knocked the sign off it's hinges knocking the pirate unconscious. "Goodbye." Will said, looking down at the unconscious pirate. Will turned back to the fight when he saw Elizabeth being hauled away by two pirates. Before he could help, a passing pirate whacked his head with a metal candelabra, knocking Will unconscious.

 **A/N:** I have so far done a short and a long chapter so please tell me what you think. Again I always forget to add a disclaimer so again **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER PERCY JACKSON OR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!** Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Third person Will Turner

Will awoke with a terrible headache. As he got up, he remembered the events of the previous night. The image of Elizabeth being dragged away by pirates flashed through his mind. Will leaped up and ran to the fort.

" They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed, running into the archway where Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann, and a few others were standing around a map.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington commanded without even looking up. Yet, Will wasn't going to give up so easily. "We must hunt them down, we must save her!" Will said more insistently, pulling away from the marine. Governor Swann looked up, troubled.

" If you have any information concerning my daughter then please, share it." he said desperately

"That Jack Sparrow." The marine Murtogg piped up. " He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it is more what he did." His counterpart, Mullroy corrected. Will jumped on this chance.

" He can lead us to it, make a deal with him." Will offered desperately.

"No," Norrington sighed. " the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow in his cell. Ergo, they are not his allies." He turned back to the governor. Angered, Will embeded his ax into the map.

"That's not good enough!" he shouted.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man or a sailor. You're a blacksmith." Norrington said handing Will his ax. Then he added in an undertone, " Do not make the mistake you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." Recognizing defeat, Will didn't argue but the pair of bickering marines gave him an idea.

Will barreled down the stair to where the pirate Jack Sparrow was being held. Will found they pirate lying on his back.

"You, Sparrow." Will said turning to the pirate.

"Aye"

"Are you familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?"

" I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berht? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail for the dreaded Isla de muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is ."

" The ship's real enough therefore its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?"

" Why ask me?"  
"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself is that it?" Will slammed on the cell bars.

"Never." He looked down. " They took Miss. Swann." Jack lifted himself onto his elbows.

"Oh! So it is that you found a girl! Well if you are intending to brave all and hasten to the rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you're going to have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

" I can get you out of here."

" How's that? The key's run off."

" I helped build these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges." Will turned around and grabbed a bench. "With the right amount of leverage and proper application of strength the door will lift free." he said putting two of the bench legs into the spaces between cell bars. Jack gave Will a skeptical look.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Will Turner."

" Uh-huh. Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring from this cell I swear on pain of death , I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"Jack offered a hand to Will. Will gripped it.

" Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out!" Will pushed down on the bench and the door came free.

" We should hurry. Someone would have heard that." Will told Jack looking around.

" Not without my effects!"

Jack and Will darted under a bridge to avoid being spotted. Will started to raced across when he slammed into something hard headfirst. Blinking the stars out of his eyes, Will saw Pearl in the water. Her hand was clutching her face and she was muttering something in Greek that didn't sound friendly.

" For the second time Turner, watch where you're going!" she scolded him as she got up. Her hand was covered blood and Will felt a panic of guilt in his chest. As Pearl stemmed the blood flow her eyes landed on Jack. Immediately, she drew her sword and attacked the pirate. Even without her face covered in blood, Pearl would have been a terrifying adversary. She began to slash expertly at Jack, who was wildly trying to dodge the shining blade. Will stepped in and grabbed Pearl's wrist to stop her from dismembering Jack. Her eyes flared as she wheeled on him, yet Will ( as scared as he was ) put a finger to his lips and pointed up to the bridge. Above, the bustle of the bridge had somewhat to understand, she freed her wrist with surprising ease and pressed herself against the wall with Will and Jack. "So." she asked calmly. "What's the plan?"Jack merely gestured to the ship floating across the bay - the HMS Dauntless.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked growing increasingly worried. " That ship!"

"Commandeer . We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." Jack corrected, pointing to the smaller ship, the HMS Interceptor. Pearl raised her eyebrow but didn't object.

"Okay, wait here a minute." she told the two. She shimmered for an instant, then vanished. Will noticed something though; Pearl had slipped her bracelet into the palm of her hand. He didn't have time to process what he saw when Jack Sparrow turned to him.

"This girl,"Jack began. " how far are you willing to go to save her?" without hesitation will be applied

" I'd Die For Her!"

" Oh good! No worries then!" before we'll had a chance to worry Pearl materialized into existence beside Jack effectively making him jump.

" That should keep them occupied. you two should find a way to get that ship quickly." she said. Jack smiled mischievously.

Snap! Will's foot went through a fishing trap. The trio were walking across the bottom of the bay. Will and Jack were breathing the air trapped in a capsized long-boat. Pearl was walking outside the boat- with no air! She explained that she could breath underwater, but didn't feel the need to explain.

" This is either madness or brilliance." Will told Jack.

" It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack responded. They came up by the stern of the ship. Where Jack and Will were soaked Pearl was perfectly dry. Will guessed she would explain that when she explained everything else. Jack began to climb up the back of the Dauntless followed by Will and Pearl. Jack swung himself over the back rail closely followed by the other two.

Jack sauntered down the stairs announcing,

" Remain calm, we are taking over the ship!" The sailors laughed. Lieutenant Gillett smirked,

" You can't crew a ship with two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." Pearl drew her sword angrily.

"Son," Jack said pointing his pistol between Gillet's eyes. " I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savy?"

Will was desperately trying to do as Jack directed. Pearl was standing at the side, one hand placed on the railing. Her eyes were closed in concentration. Jack was at the helm when the HMS Interceptor began sailing towards them. Will told Jack and Pearl's eyes snapped open. They all hid as Commodore Norrington and his crew came aboard. While they were occupied, Jack, Will, and Pearl swung over to the Interceptor. As Jack ran to the helm, Will cut the rope connecting the ships. Pearl stuck her hand out over the side. A massive wave pushed the ship along.

"Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We would have had a hard time of it ourselves." Jack shouted back, waving his tricorn hat. Before the Commodore's eyes, the trio sailed away on the fastest ship in the Caribbean.


	4. Author's Note

A/N: I am going to take a break from this story as I am writing like 17 other stories so i apologize for any inconvenience. I will be coming back to these just not in the near future. Sorry again!


End file.
